Witch Doctor
'''Witch Doctor & Shaman '''were a heavyweight clusterbot which competed in the first season of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was built by Busted Nuts Robotics, who created the original Witch Doctor. Witch Doctor featured a vertical disc as usual, and was the main robot of the team. Shaman was a smaller wedge robot designed to get behind the opponent and distract the drivers so Witch Doctor could go in for the kill. Shaman was not unarmed though, as it was also equipped with a flamethrower. Robot History ABC Season 1 Witch Doctor & Shaman's first match was against Bronco. Right off the bat, Bronco got off to a quick start scoring a flip on Witch Doctor, but it quickly righted itself. As it did so, Bronco accidentally drove itself into the wall and got its flipper stuck underneath. While they could've waited for the bot to be counted out by the referee, they instead used this opportunity to strike. Shaman sprayed fire on Bronco just as Witch Doctor struck it with its blade. This proved to be fatal, as Bronco was set free and quickly flipped Witch Doctor again, shoving onto the screws just when it righted itself, and was stuck on the wall with no means of getting off. While Shaman attempted to fight Bronco, they were counted out due to the main bot being incapacitated. The game wasn't over however, as Witch Doctor & Shaman were awarded the Wild Card, allowing them to advance to the Round of 16, where they faced OverDrive. With a second chance at redemption, they were eager to take out their opponent as quick as possible. OverDrive charged at them head-on, slamming into Shaman before getting a hit on Witch Doctor. After a brief game of cat-and-mouse, OverDrive ran into the wall, allowing Witch Doctor to strike. After another chase, Witch Doctor hit OverDrive again, and then a third hit flipped OverDrive upside-down. Struggling to right-itself, OverDrive ran itself into the wall. Witch Doctor struck it again, flipping over but taking out one of its wheels. With the loss of its mobility, OverDrive was rendered useless and Witch Doctor easily took the win by knock-out. This win allowed them to advance into the quarterfinals, where they faced Tombstone. Before the match began, Shaman had technical issues from the last match against OverDrive and wasn't able to continue. This left Witch Doctor alone and a wedge plate was added to the front to prevent damage from Tombstone. Witch Doctor put up a very good show in the opening moments, overpowering Tombstone and flinging it into the air several times, also slamming it into the wall. Witch Doctor maintained its lead until Tombstone was able to disable Witch Doctor's disc. With no weapon, Tombstone was able to charge into Witch Doctor, and hit it so hard, Witch Doctor was overturned. Likewise, Tombstone was flung across the BattleBox, breaking its weapon in half in the process. Despite Tombstone being left with no offense, Witch Doctor was unable to right itself, meaning it was defeated via flip-over for the second time in the competition. Witch Doctor & Shaman weren't finished, however, as they went up against Nightmare and Overhaul in a three bot rumble at the end of the tournament. They started off okay at first, with Shaman spewing fire at the opponents. But Overhaul managed to lift Witch Doctor onto its wedge plate where it was now helpless, Shaman tried to help its master get back on its wheels but never succeeded, while Overhaul and Nightmare completely ignored them for the rest of the rumble. In the end Nightmare triumphed after disabling Overhaul and Witch Doctor & Shaman obviously lost. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It do that voodoo that you do so well. Prepare to be spellbound by WITCH DOCTOR!" "Glippity glappity glippity goo! It just put a voodoo curse on you! It's the magical WITCH DOCTOR!" "When it's through with you, you're gonna need a check-up from the neck-up. Here to cause some serious psychological damage, it's WITCH DOCTOR!" Merchandise Any appearances by Witch Doctor in merchandise are listed below: *Witch Doctor/RC *Witch Doctor/Push Strike Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Multibots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Wild Card Winners Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants